1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flatten scanner, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus to correct the length of an image and capable of correcting the length of an image scanned in a flatten scanner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional flatten scanner, the length of a scanned image cannot be corrected separately. Therefore, in order to correct the length of an image scanned in a flatten scanner, fine adjustments dealing with the length of an image have been made in advance, namely, when a flatten scanner is developed. Due to such adjustments, the development of a new flatten scanner takes an extended amount of time.
Moreover, since errors in the length of an image, which vary among flatten scanners, are uniformly compensated for in the development of a flatten scanner, a problem in which errors in the length of an image cannot be corrected precisely exists.